Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: De quoi parle cette lettre que lit Severus Snape ? SS/HP - slash - lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit

**Rated : **M

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Genre : **Général/Romance

**Note :** Voilà un deuxième défi pour toi Jes. Comme d'habitude, tu fais ce que tu veux ^^

* * *

Professeur,

Aujourd'hui était notre dernier jour à Poudlard, nous élèves de cette deuxième septième année. Et pour vous, la fin d'une année à devoir supporter des élèves bruyants, indisciplinés, bourrés d'hormones.

Je vous imagine lire cette lettre sur votre canapé, dans vos appartements privés, alors que moi je suis dans ce train qui nous ramène à Londres. Dans ce train qui m'emmène loin de vous.

Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard il y a huit ans et que je vous ai rencontré, je vous ai détesté dès le premier regard. Vous me sembliez être un homme froid, sans coeur.

Vous étiez odieux, méprisant, cassant avec moi, et j'en passe. Vous m'avez toujours tenu rigueur de ce que vous avait infligé mon père, mais pourtant vous me protégiez. Je n'ai jamais compris ce paradoxe.

Je vous ai haï, maudit, exécré pendant de longues années. Vous me l'avez bien rendu. Nombreuses sont les paroles acerbes et les heures de retenues que j'ai reçues de votre part. Mais quand vous avez failli mourir sur le champ de bataille il y a un an, toutes mes convictions se sont envolées. Vous n'étiez pas celui que je croyais, vous n'étiez pas le sale mangemort que je m'imaginai. Vous étiez l'un des notre, mettant sa vie en danger continuellement pour le bien.

Vous vous cachez derrière cette carapace que vous avez érigée autour de vous. Alors que vous êtes un homme qui a souffert. De votre enfance, de votre adolescence et des choix que vous avez faits.

J'ai appris à vous voir autrement cette dernière année et ce que j'ai vu m'a plu, m'a attiré. Je vous ai vu sourire à votre filleul quand vous pensiez être seul, et ça vous va bien, vous devriez le faire plus souvent. Je vous ai observé quand vous avez aidé cette première année qui semblait au bord des larmes parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus le chemin de sa salle commune. Vous ne l'avez pas montré, mais je l'ai vu, vous avez été attendrit par cette petite tête blonde qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Je vous ai entendu conseiller ces troisièmes années qui ne savaient pas comment faire pour réussir leur sortilège d'Allégresse.

Il n'y a pas eu que ça, ce ne sont que quelques exemples parmi tant d'autres. Ensuite j'ai découvert votre beauté, car vous êtes beau, que vous me croyez ou pas. Et moi, comme l'imbécile que vous pensez que je suis, et vous avez peut-être raison, je suis tombé sous votre charme.

J'ai commencé il y a quelques mois à faire des rêves, sur vous et moi. Toutes mes nuits ont été perturbées par ce que nous y faisions. Celui de cette nuit était le plus beau de tous ceux que j'ai fait. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était ma dernière nuit à Poudlard.

Nous étions dans, ce que je suppose, vos appartements. Je venais d'arriver et vous m'avez accueilli en me tendant les bras. Nous sommes restés longtemps enlacés sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis je vous ai embrassé, baiser auquel vous avez répondu, ardemment. Vous m'avez ensuite allongé, vous mettant au-dessus de moi, approfondissant ce baiser. Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, vous avez commencé à embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule. Vous dégagiez avec vos mains, le tissu qui vous encombrait pour atteindre la peau de mon torse. Je sentais mon désir accroitre, tout comme le votre. J'avais plongé mes mains dans vos cheveux, me languissant sous vos baisers.

Je n'avais pas l'énergie, cette fois, de combattre avec vous pour prendre le dessus, je me laissai soumis à vos moindres gestes. Vous avez continué votre parcours, descendant toujours plus bas. Arrivé à la boucle de ma ceinture, vous vous êtes relevé et m'avez tendu la main pour que je vous suive. Vous nous avez conduit à votre chambre et en arrivant à votre lit, vous avez achevez de me déshabiller avant de m'y allonger. Vous vous êtes dévêtu vous aussi et m'avez rejoint.

Vous avez repris votre exploration de mon corps, là où vous vous étiez arrêté avant de nous conduire sur ce lit. Vous étiez plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé, dans mes autres rêves. Je me sentais alangui, sous vos caresses et vos baisers, mon souffle était erratique, spasmodique. Vous me faisiez ressentir des sensations encore inédites. Je me languissais de vous sentir en moi, mon désir était au plus fort. Au moment où vous m'avez pris en bouche, j'ai ressenti un courant me parcourir l'échine. Je gémissais sous vos allers et venues sur mon sexe impatient, réclamant plus.

Vous avez alors commencé à me préparer, lentement, tendrement, ne voulant pas me blesser. J'allai à la rencontre de vos doigts, pressé de vous recevoir. Quand vous avez senti que j'allai venir, vous avez lâché mon sexe et êtes venu m'embrasser de nouveau, tout en vous positionnant à mon entrée. Vous m'avez pénétré lentement, vous arrêtant à la moindre plainte que je laissai échapper, mais quand vous avez été entièrement en moi, je me suis enfin senti entier.

Puis vous avez commencé à bouger, vos mouvements étaient lents, nous faisant ressentir plus de plaisir. Puis la passion a prit le dessus, vous avez accéléré, vos allers et venus vous faisaient toucher ma prostate à chaque coups de reins. Je me suis rependu entre nous assez vite en criant votre prénom, Severus… Et ma chair se resserrant autour de votre membre, à eu raison de vous, vous vous êtes libéré en moi en me disant « je t'aime ».

Pour la première fois dans un de mes rêves, vous m'avez dis ces mots. Ces mots que je ne pourrais jamais vous dire, car mes rêves resteront des rêves et la réalité ne sera jamais ce que je rêve.

Voilà professeur, vous savez tout. Je vais maintenant continuer de vivre, dans cette grande maison vide que m'a léguée mon parrain, une vie où vous n'êtes pas présent, une vie sans aucuns intérêts.

Harry Potter, le garçon que vous abhorrez plus que tout.

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.**

**Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas la suite de cette lettre.

Comme plusieurs d'entre vous me demande une suite, je tiens à préciser qu'il y en aura une, mais pas écrite par moi.

Cette lettre d'Harry est un défi lancé à Jes Cullen-Malfoy, qui l'a relevé.

Il nous faudra attendre pour connaitre la suite (oui oui, moi aussi, car elle ne m'a pas dis comment elle l'envisageait)

Quand elle l'aura postée, je vous mettrais le lien.


	3. Chapter 3

A tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécier et désiré une suite.

Sachez que Jes Cullen-Malfoy vient de poster la suite.

oOoOo

Voici le lien :

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6702831/1/Ce_que_je_naurais_jamais_voulu_savoir  
_

_Enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne._

oOoOo

Bonne lecture.


End file.
